When assemblying a bristle base, a fixing frame and a comb body by the aid of adhesive, a conventional comb can be formed. However, the adhesive is easily cured to reduce the binding strength between the assembled parts of the comb, to thereby cause the comb broken or damaged during its use. If forming a comb by fixing the bristle base and fixing frame by nails, a skilled worker is required to fix each nail precisely on a fixing frame to waste much time. For example, one comb worker may only fix about 500 to 700 pieces of nails per day. If the fixing operation is not carefully done, the frame will be beaten to cause damage and increase the rejection rate on a production line.
The present inventor has found the defects of conventional combs and invented the present modified means for fixing bristle base on a comb.